


I Love You (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.+ RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Polyamory, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob:READER X RAFAEL X SONNYword count: 242warnings: polyamory





	

Crying woke you making you press your face deeper into Rafael’s chest.

Sonny groaned from behind you, arms constricting around your waist. The only one who didn’t wake was Rafael, still snoring lightly.

“Adoncia is awake,” Sonny breathed into the back of your neck, “I’ll get her.” After a moment he didn’t move and you nudged him, breathing his name.

“Baby, you haven’t moved.” He grunted and pushed himself up, loping out of the room to pick up his kid, who had progressed from screaming to calling out for him. He clambered back into bed with a warm body that curled between your stomach and Rafael’s side the moment she hit the sheets. “Go back to sleep, baby girl,” You whispered, “We’re all here.”

“Daddy didn’t wake up,” The two year old complained, “I wanted Daddy, not Daddy.” Sonny snorted as he scooted his warm body closer to yours again, four bodies barely fitting on your bed. You sighed and pressed her hand over Rafael’s heart.

“Daddy is right there, baby,” You cooed, “We’re all here.” Her tiny curls brushed against your cheeks as you nuzzled your face into them and her hand clasped around yours. “Go back to sleep, Daddy and Daddy have work in the morning.”

“Okay,” Adoncia sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you,” You told her. From behind you, Sonny repeated the sentiment. Rafael, surprising all three of you, said it last. Finally, she went back to sleep.


End file.
